


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by mostcertainlynotcis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Human AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis
Summary: Everybody in town loves Patton, but he doesn't love anyone in particular. He decides to host a competition to see who can win his hand. Logan rises to the challenge.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Everyone in town knew Patton. He was charming, sweet, kind, and beautiful. Many people adored him. Some were public with their affections, while others settled for pining from afar.

Logan was one of the people content to simply pine. He watched as people gave him gifts, hugs, the occasional kiss, and extravagant confessions of love. He noticed how Patton was kindest when he had to reject someone; how he was gentle and careful, never leaving anyone feeling lesser than. Logan couldn't help but love him all the more for it.

He waxed poetic about Patton to his best friend, Remus, who didn't fully understand but supported him anyway. Logan told him of his woes, of how the chance Patton would ever like him back was slim to none, and Remus was there as a shoulder to lean on, only being a little judgemental.

Then one day, Patton announced the competition.

It was simple, really. Get the key from his dog, and you won his hand. It was almost too simple. After he explained the rules, he went inside his house, and no one had seen him since. However, a dark brown dog popped up, a silver key dangling from his light blue collar, and everyone knew at once that he was Patton's.

Logan continued to observe from afar, studying the dog's behavior so he could formulate a good plan. He let everyone else do the hard work for him, chasing the dog, trying to catch him or bribe him, and generally terrorizing the poor creature.

It was two weeks after the competition began that Logan finally had his realization. This was _Patton's_ dog. Surely he could be befriended? Throwing his plan out of the window, he visited Patton's house, where the dog spent most of his time.

He sat on the lawn and let his mind simply wander while he waited for the dog. He was pulled back to reality by a quiet growling behind him. He turned and found a dark brown dog standing there, lowered to the ground with his ears pressed against his head. Now that he was close, he recognized him as a labrador retriever. The silver key hung from his collar still, and he felt relieved that it hadn't been taken yet.

"Shhh," he found himself whispering as he held his hand out for the dog to sniff. "I'm not here to hurt you."

The dog stared at him with a mistrustful eye, which he decided was fair, considering how the rest of the townspeople had been treating him.

"It's okay," he continued. "You're okay, I won't hurt you. I'm here all on my own. Nobody is going to hurt you while I'm here, I promise."

Finally, the dog took a careful step forward and sniffed at his hand. Logan flashed him a small smile that was reserved for very few people.

"May I pet you?" he asked. The dog jumped back, and he figured that was a no. He pulled his hand back and laid on the grass so that he could look at the clouds.

The day passed by in a blur of comfortable silences and quiet whispers as Logan simply coexisted with the dog. Night fell eventually, and he decided it was time to go home. He came back the next day, and the next, and every day after that. He grew closer to the dog every day, and he couldn't help but feel happy when he thought of him.

Two more weeks had passed and Logan had truly gained the dog's trust. He turned out to be very affectionate, if the way he was currently laying with his head on Logan's chest was any indication. This was one of many opportunities Logan had had to simply take the key, but it, like all his other chances, didn't feel quite right.

"I wonder sometimes..." he began quietly. His petting slowed and the dog raised his head to look at him. "Do you think Patton would be disappointed if I somehow ended up winning this?" He laughed humorlessly. "I mean, I wouldn't blame him. I never had the courage to approach him before, and there are so many better choices than me. Why _wouldn't_ he be dis-?"

A cold nose nudged at his hand, cutting him off. He looked down and saw the dog looking at him with worried eyes. He pressed a paw to his lips and Logan gave a slight smile in response. He gently moved the paw away.

"Okay. No more self-deprecating talk like that," he agreed. The dog barked happily, and he started petting him again.

A few days later, Logan was on his way to Patton's house when a dark brown blur skittered past him. He turned towards it and was promptly knocked over as someone else sped past him. He quickly realized that someone was chasing the dog yet again, and he pushed himself to his feet to chase after them. Far too soon, the woman ahead of him caught the dog, and she wrestled a muzzle onto his face and a leash on his collar. Logan could hear his terrified whimpers even from where he was, and that only spurred him on faster. She reached for the key dangling from his collar and the dog barked and growled at her, struggling against his restraints and trying to keep her from it. She hit his head sharply and he whined, changing tactics to just trying to make himself as small as possible. She reached for the key once more just as Logan caught up. He caught her wrist in an iron grip.

"He has made it quite clear that he does not want you taking the key," he said, voice low and cold with anger. He pulled harshly on her arm and she stumbled back. The leash slipped out of her grasp and Logan took a protective stance in front of the dog while he still had the chance. He glanced back at the dog and saw he was wagging his tail, and a small smile crossed his face.

" _How dare you!!_ " the woman screeched, having pulled herself to her feet. Logan looked forward again, smile fading, and was met with her pulling her fist back. Logan quickly crossed his arms in front of his face, and the blow connected sharply with his arm. He hissed quietly.

"No, how dare _you_ ," he retorted. He uncrossed his arms and glared at her. "Imagine what Patton would say if he knew how you had treated his dog. He would be horrified, upset, and angry, and most importantly, he would not want you."

She let out a wordless scream of rage and hit him again. Logan wasn't able to block it and his glasses went flying. The dog barked, sounding worried, and he muttered a few reassuring words before focusing back on the woman. She shook her fist and he couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his face. _It_ would _hurt hitting metal that hard, wouldn't it_ , he thought.

"What, and he would want _YOU_?! Because I can tell you right now, he wouldn't!" Her voice was shrill now, and Logan winced.

"I never said he would," he replied calmly. "Frankly, I agree with you. All I am saying is that he would not want someone so needlessly cruel as you." He turned away from her and knelt down to the dog. He unclipped the leash and was halfway through undoing the muzzle when he felt the merciless kick to his back. He cried out, but resolutely paid her no mind as he finished undoing the muzzle. Once free, the dog ran around in a small circle and barked at him, tail wagging. He smiled at him, enjoying how excited and happy he was. He got up to confront the woman again and was met with a curious sight.

Remus was there now, holding the woman securely as she thrashed about, spitting insults and curses.

"Thank you, Remus," he said after a beat, pleasantly surprised.

"Don't thank me yet," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Just get the dog out of here!"

He nodded and turned back towards the dog, who was sitting patiently. He looked up at Logan, and though it may have just been his imagination, he could swear there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He stood up and bowed his head to Logan, who looked down at him in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked. The dog barked at him and rolled onto his back. He stretched his neck out, exposing the key.

"You.. want me to take it?" he asked slowly. The dog barked and began wagging his tail, and he figured that was a yes.

"Can it wait until you're safe?!" Remus shouted, and the dog barked once more, refusing to budge. The woman wasn't fighting as hard now, more focused on what was happening, but she was definitely still struggling.

"He seems pretty insistent, Remus," he pointed out. Remus sighed loudly and shifted to resecure his grip. Logan knelt down once more and took the key. A blinding flash of sky blue light filled the air. Once the spots dancing in his vision had cleared, Logan found himself looking up at a very familiar man.

Patton.

He sucked in a breath and scrambled to his feet, looking at the ground as his shyness took over. He suddenly noticed the dog was gone, and it clicked.

"Wait.." he said, finally looking at Patton. "You're the dog?" The other nodded, clapping excitedly as a beautiful smile crossed his face.

"Congratulations, Logan! You've won my competition." He sounded truly happy about this, and Logan couldn't nor wouldn't stop the smile that formed. Patton stepped forward, his hand coming to rest on Logan's cheek. He leaned in, and Logan found himself leaning in with him.

Soft lips met his, and he melted completely into the kiss. He tuned out the rest of the world. Nothing else existed to him in that moment but Patton. The other pulled back after a moment, giggling quietly. Logan decided it was objectively the most beautiful sound in the world.

A shriek of rage ripped through the air, forcing them back to reality. Logan spun around in time to see the woman rip herself out of Remus's grasp and run at him. He flinched back harshly and tensed up, bracing himself for the impact... but it never came. He cracked open an eye and saw Patton holding her wrist as she stared at him in horror.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him," Patton said lowly.

"Patton!!" she cried, pulling back. He let go. "I-I-I never would have done anything if I had known!!"

"Exactly," he agreed, clasping his hands behind his back. "There's a reason I hosted this competition. Everyone always shows their best face around me, because they want me to love them. I did this because I needed to see everyone's true colors. And ma'am, pardon my rudeness, but your colors are truly ugly."

"Vibe check," Logan muttered, and Remus snickered.

"Logan was the only one who consistently treated me with respect," he continued. "He was the first to try. Others tried, too, after seeing how well it worked for him, but they grew impatient. He did not. That is why I gave him the key.

"Now. Leave us alone. As is, I already have to report your actions to the authorities. Don't make it worse for yourself," he finished.

All was quiet for a long, agonizing moment.

"Tch. Fine," she grumbled, breaking the silence. She finally walked away.

Patton turned to Logan once more and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. He sighed softly and returned the embrace. He felt something being pressed in his hand and he looked over Patton's shoulder at Remus, who mouthed 'Glasses'. He nodded, slipping them on his face as Patton pulled away, smiling softly. As he leaned in for a kiss, Logan couldn't help but think that maybe everything was going to be okay after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Let Sleeping Dogs Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625299) by [HorseCrazyWriter76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76)




End file.
